mystufffandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 Episode 22 Dwayne Polzer
S3 E22: Dwayne Polzer Dwayne Polzer Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. In this very next episode of The Super Show starring Dwayne Polzer. There's an outbreak of Buzz-Itis. (Clip) Buzz-Itis is the disease that the whole cast came down with buzz-itis, where they sneeze themselves & turns their clothes into the bumble-bee costumes through the whole episode except for Gonzo. (Clip) In this very moment, Lew Zealand was in his bumble-bee costume making his change, this is called "Lew Zealand & His Boomerang Bumble-Bee Act" (Clip) If you watch him throw the bumble-bees away you'll see them flying through the air buzzing around. As you'll see just like The Muppet Show with Roger Miller with Lew Zealand Chicken & His Boomerang Egg Act like this. (Clip From The Muppet Show with Roger Miller) Here's The Super Show starring Dwayne Polzer & the cast turns into bumble-bees in Buzz-itis. Cold Open Dwayne Polzer tells Scooter that seems quietly around for our show tonight, when things start jumping. Then, the kangaroo starts jumping & everything in the dressing room starts jumping up & down Opening Theme Waldorf: Don't look now, but I think there's penguins among us Gonzo's Trumpet Butterflies come out of Gonzo's Trumpet Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show & says that we're gonna do it again. Kermit asks us to picture this. "Life aboard the may-flower as it sails for the new world in 1620. What must've been like? Probably not like this............" Opening Number: Alabamy Bound The Pilgrim Penguins & Janessa Beth board the boat called the May-Flower. Janessa Beth & the penguin look through the telescope as we arrived in the new world called "The Plymoth Rock" Balcony Waldorf: You know I thought the pilgrim fathers were against show business Statler: They were against entertainment, this doesn't count S&W: Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho Backstage As the penguins return backstage. Janessa Beth passes Kermit. Janessa Beth sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Kermit had finally noticed what happened. When Kermit calls Gonzo & tells him that Gonzo was an expert on bumble-bees. Gonzo tells Kermit that there's an outbreak of ......................... Buzz-itis. Buzz-itis is a disaease that anyone can wear bumble-bee costumes including Tigger, Spencer Liff & Snoopy. Gonzo: That won't be easy either Stage Curtain Kermit thought it was lucky it'll be one of these evenings & introduces the king of the road named Mr. Dwayne Polzer Musical Number: In The Summer-Time Dwayne Polzer gets to sing the number admist the patch of watermelons Backstage Kermit: Have you always been the bumble-bee? Scooter tells Kermit that he's workin' pretty hard & Kermit needed the trip. Scooter snezzes & turns his clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Kermit never understands this that they have buzz-itis, including Jessica Lewis, Piglet & Melanee Ann Shale. Kermit notices that Winnie The Pooh was in his bumble-bee costume to go on stage Chef Winnie The Pooh Winnie The Pooh was in the bumble-bee costume making the Honey Cake. He uses the yellow frosting to spread around the honey cake. Until, it got stuck by the bumble-bee Balcony Statler: He'd never thought that honey was the bear's favorite thing Waldorf: You'd never get honey-suckle beehives S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Kermit tells Christian Buenaventura, Robin & Alexandra Palm that there's an outbreak in the theater & we're gonna be in bumble-bee costumes. Kermit tells them to be quiet about it. Dwayne Polzer walks on & sees that we're gonna be in bees. Christian Buenaventura sneezes himself & turns his clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Then, Robin sneezes & wears his bumble-bee costume & Finally, Alexandra Palm sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Dwayne Polzer says he'll go on stage & not turn into a bee-hive Stage Curtain Kermit introduces one of Dwayne Polzer's songs that seems particularly nice ones to our show Musical Number: Kid Like That Dwayne Polzer sings the country number song. As he sings the song, the 3 kids are Katie Polk, Chris Aguilar & Megan Miyahira sneezes & turns the clothes into the bumble-bee costumes. (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: Down At The Ol' Bull & Bush Tahji Mowry sings the number surrounded by The Anything Muppets at the bar Dressing Room Kermit walks into the dressing room & tells Dwayne Polzer that he's busy. As Kermit walks in that things have been hetic around here today. Dwayne Polzer asks him how was the show going & Kermit says "Smoothest Show Ever", Kermit was looking forward to Dwayne Polzer's closing number. Billy Biggle enters the dressing room wearing his bumble-bee costume. Billy Biggle buzzes around quickly. Dwayne Polzer liked it. Then, Lew Zealand was in his bumble-bee costume too. Dwayne Polzer tells Lew Zealand that he's gonna do his boomerang fish act. Lew Zealand had to make changes. Dwayne Polzer: What kind of changes? Lew Zealand: I'm calling it, Lew Zealand & His Boomerang Bumble-Bee Act Dwayne Polzer: Really, How does it go? When Lew Zealand throws the bumble-bees away & the bumble-bees came flying all over the dressing room. Billy Biggle & Kermit liked Lew Zealand's Boomerang Bumble-Bee act he's never seen before Shira Roth On Piano Shira Roth plays "Pop Goes The Weasel" on the piano. Just before the weasel "Pops", Shira Roth sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Backstage Kermit has thrilled that the whole theater was full of bee-hives that attached to the theater. Once again, Kermit calls Gonzo. Kermit says "Gonzo, Do you have that list of everybody that we're wearing bumble-bee costumes". Gonzo says "I sure do Kermit". Gonzo reads the list & says..................... Gonzo: So far, it's Scooter, Christian, Winnie The Pooh, Shira, Billy Biggle........................ Kermit tells Miss Piggy in the bumble-bee costume to get out of here. Miss Piggy in the bumble-bee costume karates & knocks over Kermit. Kermit: You wanna add one more name to that list Miss Piggy's Poem Miss Piggy was in her bumble-bee costume reciting the poem about Bumble-Bees. Michelle Montoya sneezes & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Michelle Montoya buzzes around like a bumble-bee that she likes honey. Then, Tiffany Burton, Janice & Mark Humphrey turns the clothes into the bumble-bee costumes. As Miss Piggy finishes the poem, Mark, Janice, Tiffany & Michelle buzz around like bumble-bees. Balcony Statler: These bees sure make for a different show Waldorf: Yeah, but they all add up to the same ol' bee-hive S&W: Buzzy-Buzzy-Buzzy-Buzzy, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Stage Curtain Kermit was sorry, but it's a very strange thing that have been going on tonight. Kermit turns himself wearing the bumble-bee costume & introduces Dwayne Polzer's closing number Closing Number: The Country Melody Dwayne Polzer sings the medley of songs surrounded by kids in bumble-bee costumes by singing "You Had A Do Wacka Do", "Dang Me", "My Uncle Used To Love Me But She Died" & "You Can't Roller-Skate In A Buffalo Heard" Stage Curtain Dwayne Polzer reveals to Kermit in the bumble-bee costume that he once had buzz-itis & assures him in the couple of days it will go away. Gonzo says that until then, Kermit will look great Closing Theme Due to having buzz-itis. The orchestra pit has been replaced with kids in the bumble-bee costumes for the closing theme, as they appearing in the balcony in place of Statler & Waldorf Statler & Waldorf are replaced with Chris Aguilar & Alexandra Palm Chris Aguilar: Boy, they really got into those bumble-bee costumes Alexandra Palm: Yes, I'd love it, when the gang gets down into buzz-itis on this show Chris & Alexandra: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz The last note is play by Janessa Beth in the bumble-bee costume Category:Super Show Episodes